


Warmth in Each Step

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, May contain spoilers as this is post-game!, Personal Growth, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: The Flame brings a warmth nothing else can. Sharing this comfort with others is vital for the clerics of the Church. Sometimes, though, there is yearning— for more, for something different, something the Flame itself cannot provide. Ophilia has felt this yearning, though she hasn't put it to words. Meeting an important companion after spending months apart may be the change she needed.A multi-chapter work pairing up Ophilia and Primrose in their search for meaning.





	Warmth in Each Step

A patch of snow, too heavy to hold at such a steep angle, crumbled from the shingles to the ground with a loud thud. Ophilia tucked her head into her scarf, waiting for the breeze to calm down to resume her walk. It bothered her none. Truth be told, the harsh winds of the Frostlands were home to her.

She was finally back.

It had been a few weeks since she had returned to Flamesgrace, a well-deserved break after the adventure she and her seven companions went through. So much had happened in such a short time. For one, she had never expected to be the flame bearer, taking the role of her sister Lianna. And speaking of Lianna… Her grip tightened around her scarf. Ophilia had done what she could to help her, but the road she needed to walk to be forgiven by the Church and by Aelfric himself would be a long one. It was a path paved with difficult feelings; yet it was still easier than what she would need to go through to forgive herself. And Ophilia knew she would make it through—she had unshakeable faith in her.

The passing days had quickly come to meld with one another. It wasn’t like the work she did at the church was unfulfilling—it was quite the opposite. Ophilia took great joy in helping others as she always had. Still… something gnawed at her, something she knew wasn’t there before her travels, but something she couldn’t quite pinpoint. Perhaps she simply missed her friends.

When she received Primrose’s letter, her heart skipped a beat.

After everything, Ophilia and her companions had split up across Orsterra to live the life they desired—some went back to their hometowns, like herself, and others traveled. Primrose was the latter, and unlike a certain merchant, it was a rare occasion to receive news of her whereabouts.

The letter was why today was so special: Ophilia would finally be seeing her again.

The two had arranged to meet at the tavern in Flamesgrace after the evening meal. Having duties towards the Church to uphold, Ophilia agreed. It would be easier for her, instead of having to travel to Noblecourt and back— even though the cleric wanted Primrose to show her where she spent her childhood. _Next time_ , she had promised in their exchange.

With a spring in her step, Ophilia climbed the staircase up towards the tavern; it was bustling and loud with activity, contrasting the otherwise quiet and relaxed town. Watching a couple entering the establishment, she smiled to herself. It was a relief to see the town so alive—she couldn’t begin to imagine what the world would be like if Mattias had his way with the dark flame.

The girl followed after the pair and entered the tavern herself. Tables were strewn about, most of them already occupied. The sound of mugs slamming on tables and hitting each other in cheers filled the air where the even louder banter didn’t. There were faces she recognised: the blacksmith, conversing with Miles of the Knights Ardante, a mother that visited the church every day with her child, and even a few clerics she worked with. On the other hand, there were just as many faces she did not. A tavern was a place for travelers to wind down, learn about the local area, and rest. She had gotten to know them quite well during her adventure—and it would be a lie to say she didn’t enjoy them now.

It took her a moment to find Primrose. She wasn’t sat at one of the tables, but—there she was. It would be impossible for Ophilia not to recognise that brown cascade of hair; the dancer was simply sitting at the bar. With a confident step, she headed towards her friend.

As she got closer, the barkeep greeted her. “Ah, sister Ophilia. What owes us your presence tonight?” A kind voice, but one hardened by the cold of the Frostlands. The brown-haired girl—Primrose, of course—turned to look at Ophilia, and the two’s eyes crossed for a brief moment. It had been too long since she had last seen these calm brown eyes. Eyes that held the refinement of Noblecourt. Ones that gave off the warmth of the Sunlands, if caught at an opportune moment. Ophilia never could forget them—and this evening would only serve to refresh her memory.

With a slight bow of the head, Ophilia took seat next to Primrose and replied to the barkeep. “There is no better place in Flamesgrace for a warm reunion than within your establishment.” She showed him a smile, the same one as when she tended to her clerical duties or when helping someone in need. A smile that inspired trust and gave comfort.

The man nodded, focus switching between the two girls. “Will you have anything to drink, sister?”

“Of course, right?” The tone was warm and charming, belonging to none other than Primrose herself. “And another one for me, if you please.” She pushed forward her empty mug.

Ophilia eyed the dancer, then sheepishly nodded. “Something… on the sweeter side.” Smiling, the barkeep turned to find something appropriate for the girl.

The cleric made herself comfortable, finally removing her scarf and allowing herself a little breathing room. “It’s been so long, Primrose!” Sitting with her back straight, Ophilia looked at her friend, a quick scan from head to toe. “You’ve really geared up for the weather this time around.” Instead of her traditional dancing garb—which, honestly, was only appropriate for the Sunlands—she was wearing a blouse, and hung on her chair was a thick coat, complete with a furred hood, as many inhabitants of Flamesgrace loved to wear.

“I would be foolish to make the same mistake twice, sister Ophilia,” Primrose replied, the smallest smirk creeping up her lips.

Ophilia turned her head away. “Oh, cut it out. You’ve never called me that before.” It was a little embarrassing, even if it _was_ her title as part of the Church of the Sacred Flame.

The dancer beamed, proud of herself, then conceded to the girl, putting up one hand. “Alright, I won’t do it again.”

It was hard to remember what the two of them were like prior to their meeting. Having lived a quiet life within Flamesgrace, Ophilia had grown much since she had to take up the role of flame bearer; if Archbishop Josef were to see her now, she felt in her heart that he would be proud.

On her end, Primrose had nothing to envy of the other’s growth. She, too, had changed a lot since meeting the others. The path she had chosen was a difficult one, and she had intended to walk it alone. Through her trials, the dancer must have found it to be incredibly difficult, if not impossible, to reach its conclusion by herself. It was then that the once secretive girl opened up to her companions more and more. Relying on and trusting her friends—her _friends_ —wasn’t a weakness: it was strength. While it was out of place that she chose to travel by herself after everything, she must have had her reasons… it made Ophilia wonder.

“Two drinks for you two dear ladies,” the man said, punctuating his sentence by sliding the girls their mugs. Thanking him, they each tried their beverage. Primrose gently sighed in contentment, whereas Ophilia’s eyes widened at the sharp but fruity taste.

“Before coming here, I couldn’t imagine Flamesgrace housing such an establishment.”

“The teachings of Aelfric don’t forbid us from drinking,” Ophilia began. “There’s a saying that alcohol not only warms your body, but also your heart. That’s why the residents of the Frostlands are so kind and welcoming.”

“Everything in moderation, though. Right?” The two laughed in unison, and Primrose took another sip.

“But… enough about that.” Ophilia put both hands on her lap. “How about you tell me of your travels, Primrose?”

The dancer paused, then smiled. Clearing her throat, Primrose sat comfortably in her seat. “I might bore you to sleep, Ophilia, but if you wish…”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for quite a bit of time, and hopefully you'll stick around until the end! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you can grow to enjoy this pairing as much as I do :pray: On to a beautiful 2019!


End file.
